


im tired and i need to get this out

by spaides



Series: davekat [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave Strider has a moment, Feelings, M/M, Pesterlog, pesterchum, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaides/pseuds/spaides
Summary: Dave rambles out his feelings at 3am and doesn't know how to react once he gets a reply.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: davekat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	im tired and i need to get this out

**Author's Note:**

> updated format

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 2:58 

TG: holy fuck 

TG: ok hey its dave 

TG: god what the actual fuck am i saying of course its dave 

TG: who elses chumhandle is turntechgodhead is it egbert damn it better not be egbert or else hes in for it 

TG: seriously dude the guys gonna get some words told to his face 

TG: wait that 

TG: yeah no i guess that wont work cause pesterchum doesnt let a handle be taken twice 

TG: whatever seemed right in the moment so lets just play it off like it does make sense 

TG: yo karkat 

TG: dude are you even awake 

TG: if youre not awake why the fuck are you active and why is your mood set to rancorous yknow man good old strider your pal and best buddy dave is here if you ever wanna talk about shit 

TG: or have you set it to that in the more of ‘i dont know what else to fucking put so lets just put it as that because thats my mood 24/7 because im karkat and i am one rancorous troll’ 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now an idle chum 

TG: oh look there it is 

TG: you really mustve fallen asleep 

TG: i guess it is like three o clock in the morning so you do have an excuse to have fallen asleep 

TG: but youre normally awake at this time man i really needed to talk to you as well 

TG: doesnt matter ill do it anyways 

TG: got my hopes all up and everything 

TG: really thought you were gonna be awake 

TG: i guess you being asleep and not reading it right away is best off though 

TG: like fuck i guess it is going to stress me out not knowing your reply right away but wow holy fuck i am so tired 

TG: jeez karkat i hope you have your sound turned down or else im gonna wake you up 

TG: not my fault its yours for not turning your notification ping down 

TG: right before i pass the fuck out im just gonna like tell you im gonna regret this when i wake up arent i 

TG: fuck ok 

TG: deep breaths david you got this 

TG: ignore that im just reassuring myself 

TG: wait that was a bit lame 

TG: how about you ignore that little situation all together 

TG: 3:10 ok alright im just gonna go for it 

TG: karkat man dude best bud 

TG: i dont really wanna tell you this shit really i dont but its been fucking me over for so long now i just kind of have to 

TG: my heart its in a fucking cage and its trying to get out 

TG: banging away at the cold cold metal bars as it fucking shivers and screams because its just stuck 

TG: its stuck with a shit ton a feelings it cant get rid of 

TG: and it just has to bother something to get its mind off it 

TG: you see what im getting at 

TG: yeah you probably dont im not being too straightforward am i 

TG: is it best to be straightforward here 

TG: or should i just like leave it there and make you work it out yourself 

TG: after some thinking my sleep deprived brain has came to the conclusion that that would be a dick move 

TG: anyways man what im trying to get at 

TG: is that maybe i like you 

TG: of course i like you youre my best friend like bestest fucking friend 

TG: yeah sorry john karkat vantas the troll himself has taken over that #1 spot of being my friend because guess what as much as you were a great bestest #1 friend youre not as great as a friend as karkat here 

TG: yeah yeah go weep to yourself at home egbert 

TG: weep over a ghostbusters movie or some shit for all i care 

TG: its not like you moved places a lot you legit just moved one space down to #2 

TG: its not that much a deal really it isnt 

TG: but i mean if i got moved down spots of friends id definitely cry so i do see where youre coming from 

TG: wait what was i talking about again 

TG: right fuck no going back now 

TG: why isnt there a feature where you can delete messages itd really come in handy right now holy fuck shit ok 

TG: i feel like ive said that a lot 

TG: right ok karkat ive had enough of myself for once im just going to say it or send you it 

TG: im shaking like shit right now 

TG: i could be casted as an actor for titanic after being saved from the freezing waters of the atlantic or pacific 

TG: one of the two oceans 

TG: never really watched titantic 

TG: dude i love you 

TG: there its out ok wow 

TG: holy shit 

TG: i really just did it 

TG: like three times 

TG: maybe two 

TG: oh my god 

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 3:18 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 11:45 

CG: OH MY FUCKING GOD DAVE. 

CG: THAT’S PRETTY FUCKING AMSUING, YOU TOOK 20 MINUTES TO SAY THREE FUCKING WORDS. 

CG: GEE, WHY DO I SAY THAT AS IF SURPRISED? 

TG: holy fuck 

CG: BUT I READ IT, DIPSHIT. 

TG: ok right it was bad i know i was tired it was three in the morning 

TG: what was i fucking thinking holy shit karkat im sorry i piled all that on you in the worst way possible 

turntechGodhead [TG] blocked carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 11:48 

CG: I KNOW YOU DID IT IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE, WE COULD’VE CALLED OR SOMEGod SHIT. BECAUSE GUESS WHAT? I’M OKAY WITH CALLING. 

CG: DID HE JUST BLOCK ME? 

CG: THAT GUY. 

CG: HE DIDN’T EVEN HANG AROUND FOR MY RESPONSE. 

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 14:02 

TG: ill admit that was pretty fucking stupid of me 

TG: not admitting what admitted but me blocking you 

TG: i just freaked out a little but its ok rose talked to me and said that you were pissed about how i blocked you and didnt wait for a reply 

TG: god im so fucking happy i told her i was telling you beforehand or else thatd be embarrassment on a whole new level 

CG: LOOK WHO IT IS. 

TG: yeah yeah shut up for a moment 

TG: anyways whats your reply 

TG: if its bad i dont even want to hear it from you personally 

TG: get tz or whatever to tell me 

CG: NO, DAVE. I THINK IT’S YOUR TURN TO SHUT THE FUCK UP OR ELSE YOU’LL BE THE ONE BLOCKED FOR BEING SUCH A FOETUS ABOUT THIS SHIT. 

CG: LISTEN, BEFORE YOU START GOING ON A TANGENT. I’M FLUSHED FOR YOU TOO. 

CG: OR IS I LOVE YOU TOO BETTER BECAUSE THAT’S WHAT YOU ABRUPTLY LEFT IT AT LAST NIGHT. 

TG: i need a moment 

turntechGodhead [TG] blocked carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 14:09 

CG: MY FUCKING GOD.


End file.
